


Under The Same Skies

by velvetlatte



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentions of TXT, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetlatte/pseuds/velvetlatte
Summary: Two rival gangs at war with each other. Then, another, even bigger competitor shows up, threatening the safety of both their territories. Will they merge to fight off this new threat, or will they push on alone and risk losing it all?~~BTS x LOOΠΔ mafia AU
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Taehyung."

I turned to face the person who was speaking to me. It was Seokjin.

"Our leader says he needs you and your team in the meeting room, ASAP." I nodded, moving to walk towards the meeting room. "Thank you, Jin," I called behind me as I walked away. On my way there, I bumped into Hoseok, who was heading towards the meeting room for the same reason I was.

"So," he started, putting his hands in pockets and assuming a relaxed stance. "What do you think this meeting is going to be about?" He whispered. I shook my head. "I know about as much as you do, man. But," I stoped walking and leaned in closer to Hoseok. "Considering he called our team and not someone else means he wants to scope out some new territory." Hoseok closed his eyes in thought. "Yeah, I guess so." He said, turning a corner. "Maybe it has something to do with that mission he sent Huening Kai on..." Hoseok trailed off, his voice barely above a whisper. "He still hasn't come back from that." Opening the door to the meeting room, I noticed that Jimin was already there waiting for us. Hoseok and I quickly sat down and waited for our leader to arrive.

"What do you think this meeting is for?" Jimin asked leaning over the table to speak to us. "No idea," Hoseok said. "Only that it's most likely to get some information on someone or something." Jimin closed his eyes in thought. "Do you think we're doing this because he needs someone dead again?" Hoseok shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours, Jimin."

"But," I started, "Hoseok and I were thinking that this may have something to do with Huening Kai."

"Oh," Jimin said, face falling. "He hasn't come back from his mission yet, has he?" Hoseok and I shook our heads. "Man... I'm starting to get worried." I noticed a slight change in Jimin's scent after he said that. He smelled... sad? Anxious? It was hard to tell through the scent blockers. "Hey come on," Hoseok spoke up, clearly sensing the change in Jimin's demeanor. "He's fine! Maybe he's just taking a little longer to snoop around than he usually does."

"Yeah," I chimed in. "Maybe that means he found something! If we can somehow meet up with him it might make our mission way easier."

"Yeah," Jimin said, still looking a bit down. "You're probably right." We continued to talk quietly amongst ourselves as we waited for our leader to arrive and begin the meeting. We sat there for a few minutes, discussing whatever came to mind. We were on the topic of Hoseok's sister when our leader finally stepped in the room. He had a threatening air about him. His scent was strong- it was both nervous and angry, filling the air in the room with a bitter alpha scent. His brows were slightly furrowed and his back was completely straight. His face seemed pale, and his lips were pulled into a thin line. Whatever this mission was about, it had him stressed.

He walked up to the front of the room, his back turned to us. He ran his hands through his hair once, twice, then turned to face us, his expression hard and cold like stone. His face was unreadable. His eyes went over each of us, pausing to take a good look at our faces. He sighed harshly, and turned his back to us once again. Jimin, Hoseok and I shared a look. Namjoon was never like this. He knew his way around the language better than all of us, and he always knew what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. To see him stumped like this, completely at a loss of what to say.... whatever happened, or was about to happen... it was bad.

"Huening Kai is dead."

The three of us snapped our heads up to look at him simultaneously.

"W-what?" Jimin squeaked out.Namjoon turned back to face us, taking a seat at the head of the table. "Huening Kai is dead. His mission..." He sighed again, cutting himself off. "As you know, I sent Huening Kai out on a mission a few weeks ago to scope out some new territory I had my eye on." Hoseok, Jimin and I shared a look between the three of us. Why was he telling us this? This was pretty much public information to the gang. "Of course, he wasn't doing recon or anything of that sort. Just walking around the neighborhood and seeing the types of people that lived there." He paused.

"However, he ran into a problem. We're not sure what exactly happened, but we found his blood splattered on the ground. And lots of it, too." He looked over at Jimin for a brief moment before resuming. "We didn't find a body, but judging by the amount of blood that was lost, he most likely didn't survive the attack." The room was quiet. The risk of death came with the job of course but... it's never really expected.

"That's why I've called you here today." Namjoon said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I want you to finish Huening Kai's mission and figure out what the hell happened to him. However," He paused for effect. "I have to warn you: near the site where we found Huening Kai's blood, we also found a message that implies the existence of another gang in that area." He looked over us once more. "The three of you need to proceed with the utmost caution, and make sure not to get caught- those bitches don't seem like loose ends."

"Go and get yourselves ready- you leave tonight." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Meeting's over; you're dismissed." 

\--

The three of us walked together in silence. Jimin's scent was incredibly sad, and he looked on the verge of tears. Hoseok's expression was equally grim. "Do you think anyone else knows?" Jimin asked, voice quiet. "Most likely not, except for Seokjin, maybe."

"We can't tell anyone about this," I said. I reached out for Jimin's hand, seeking to comfort him. Jimin intertwined our fingers and gave my hand a comforting squeeze. I gave him a small smile in return.

"Obviously not," Hoseok responded. "Especially not the younger ones. You know the five of them are close."

"Didn't Namjoon say that they didn't find a body?" Jimin asked. "Maybe he's not dead after all and just lost a lot of blood..." Hoseok clicked his tongue. "Yeah, but Namjoon also said there's no way he could've survived after losing that much blood," he said, turning to face the both of us. "It's good to remain hopeful, but you need to think realistically as well." We walked in silence after that.

After a few minutes of walking down twisting hallways and staircases that were longer than they really should be, Jimin and I parted ways with Hoseok. My room was in the opposite direction from his, so we could no longer walk together, and Jimin made it clear that he wanted to walk with me the rest of the way to my room, so he wasn't going to walk with Hoseok either. We said our goodbyes and turned down opposite hallways. Jimin hooked his elbow through mine, leaning his head on my shoulder slightly as we walked.

"Who do you think he was talking about? Namjoon, I mean," Jimin asked. He had stopped walking a dropped his voice into a low whisper to make sure we weren't overheard. "What do you mean?"

"Back at the meeting, Namjoon mentioned another gang," Jimin lowered his voice even further, forcing me to lean in closer to be able to hear him. "He called them bitches too."

"Yeah... do you think he has any information on them?"Jimin gave me a confused look. "Why would he have information on them? He didn't know they existed until a few days ago."

"Well, yes, but, you know Namjoon always has a plan- he isn't going to throw us into a situation like this without knowing anything about who we're up against."

"True but," Jimin had a thoughtful look on his face. "How could he have that information? It's only been a few days."

"You're right, but you know how fast Seokjin can be. Especially when he teams up with Yoongi."

Jimin hummed, lost in thought. "I guess so."

We resumed walking down the hallway, Jimin's hand wrapped in mine.

\--

When we arrived at my bedroom, Jimin took off his shoes at the door and immediately jumped onto my bed. "You're not gonna leave me any room?" I asked, taking off my shoes. "Nope," Jimin responded, burying his face deeper into my pillow.

"It smells like you," Jimin said, bringing his face out of the pillow to speak.

"Of course it smells like me, it's my pillow." I sat on the edge of the bed, and Jimin took the chance to press his chest against my back and wrap his arms around my neck.

"It smells soft and sweet- just how I like my omegas," Jimin said, rubbing his nose into the crook of my neck- right where my scent glands would be.

I felt a warmth spread across my cheeks. "Shut up, man," I said, playfully pushing Jimin away. Jimin giggled, pinching my cheeks.

"Aw, look! You're blushing!" He stuck his nose to scent glands again. "My omega is so cute!" I blushed even harder at that.

"Hey!" I laughed. "Who are you calling 'your' omega?" Jimin laughed again, letting go of my waist and pulling away from my neck. He leaned back, laying down on the bed and resting his head on the pillow. "Hey, Tae," he started, placing his hand on top of mine. "Do you think we'll be okay? On the mission, I mean."

"Of course we will," I responded, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "We always are."

"But Tae," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. His scent was bitter from frustration and anger. "This mission killed Huening Kai."

I sighed, leaning back and putting my arm over Jimin's abdomen, pulling him close. "Yeah," I mumbled, nuzzling closer to him and breathing in his scent. He smelled of lavender and roses, and it was relaxing. "But when has a tough mission ever stopped us?" I tried to muster up a smile, but I feel it only looked like I was baring my teeth. "Namjoon trusts us- that's why we're on this mission instead of someone else, or just Hoseok on his own," I said, lightly squeezing Jimin's hand to reassure him. "We're Vmin man, the best duo in the whole damn gang!"

Jimin chuckled at that. "Yeah, I guess we are."

—

"Hyejoo! There you are!"

I barely had time to turn around before Chaewon jumped on my back, causing me to stumble slightly. I clicked my tongue.

"Careful, I'm holding a knife." I turned on my heel to face her. She was wearing a fluffy pink sweater that was way too big on her, a light brown pleated skirt and brown thigh high socks. She had pulled her wavy black hair into a ponytail placed high on her head, and tied it with a small pink ribbon. God, she was cute.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said, trying to keep my cool. "What do you want?"

"Oh! Um," she started, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "Sooyoung is calling you- she said that Haseul wanted a meeting with you guys."

"You guys?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Y'know.. you guys," she was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt even more now, and she was avoiding my gaze. "Jinsoul... Sooyoung.. you know," she mumbled. I hummed in acknowledgement. "Did she call Jungeun too?" I asked.

"Eh.. I think so," Chaewon nodded her head slightly.

"Then I think I have an idea of what this meeting is for."


	2. Chapter 2

"Then I think I have an idea of what this meeting is for," I said, putting the knife down on my desk and moving towards the open door.

My workspace was in the basement of the building, which meant I had to traverse the winding hallways of the lower level until I came upon the main staircase. I took the steps two at a time, trying to meet up with the others as quickly as possible. Chaewon was behind me, trying to move her short legs as fast as possible in order to keep up with me.

"Slow down, Hyejoo, you're going too fast," she whined, reaching to grab my shirt sleeve. I pulled my arm away at the last second, but I stopped at the top step to give a Chaewon a chance to catch up to me. She seemed to be slightly out of breath when she finally caught up to me. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest, and extended my hand out to her. She took it, and laced our fingers together.

I pulled her along gently, still trying to walk quickly so I wouldn't be late for the meeting. I didn't want to get any shit from Sooyoung for being late, especially after what happened the last time.

"Hey, Hyejoo," Chaewon started, looking up at me. "What happened that's got Haseul so upset?" I sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Look," I dropped my hand back to my side, picking up my pace. "It's a long story," I said. "I'd rather not get into it right now."

Chaewon lagged behind me, forcing me to slow down so as not to hurt her shoulder by pulling her arm too hard. I tugged her arm gently, coaxing her to walk faster.

We walked in silence for another few moments, our fingers intertwined and the echo of our footsteps ringing in our ears.

"Chaewon!" A squeaky voice called out from down the hall.

"Dammit," I whispered, subtly strengthening my grip on Chaewon. Jiwoo ran over to us, waving excitedly and hopping around. She jumped into Chaewon's arms, knocking her out of my grip. Jiwoo wrapped her arms around Chaewon's shoulders, snuggling up to her as they said their hellos.

"Where are you going?" Jiwoo asked as she separated herself. "We're going to meet with Haseul," I said, reaching for Chaewon's hand. She met me halfway, lacing our fingers together and giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Oh," Jiwoo exclaimed. "Will Sooyoung be there with you? I've been meaning to talk to her," she clasped her hands together, a starstruck look on her face. She began rambling about something she and Sooyoung had done last week, and about how she hadn't seen Sooyoung in so long and whatever else she felt like talking about. I pulled on Chaewon's hand, signaling that we had to leave. We continued walking, Jiwoo skipping alongside us.

Jiwoo and Chaewon continued their conversation as we walked, almost completely ignoring me, which gave me a chance to think. Haseul had called Sooyoung, Jinsoul and I, and possibly Jungeun as well. I slowed my pace to a near stop, trying to think of a reason why Haseul would need the three of us specifically and no one else, other than... But there's no way she would know about that- the four of us were the only ones involved and we never told anyone else. Maybe-

"Hey," Chaewon said, nudging my arm with her elbow. "Are you okay? Your scent is all weird," She said, standing on the tips of her toes and leaning closer to me. She placed her hands on my upper arm, running her thumb softly over the surface. I felt my face get hot due to her proximity, but I tried my best to keep a straight face and a stable voice. "Y-yeah," I said, a slight stutter in my voice, "I'm fine." She gave me a questioning look for a moment, but ultimately backed away, returning to her conversation with Jiwoo. She continued throwing worried glances at me as we walked, but she didn't say anything.

I watched Chaewon as she talked, her black hair waving gently in her face, her cheeks flushing every time she laughed. I watched the way she tucked her hair behind her ear as she walked, and the way her nose scrunched up whenever Jiwoo said something Chaewon thought was questionable. Her soft hand brushed against mine, tempting me to grab it and pull her closer to me. I imagined breathing in her sweet scent, planting a kiss on her soft lips, and-

"Oh, Hyejoo," Sooyoung's voice rang out next to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You're late," she said, leaning over my shoulder. Her eyes flicked towards Chaewon and Jiwoo, who were so invested in their conversation they hadn't noticed us yet. She looked back at me. "I see you brought your girlfriend."

"And I brought yours too, jackass," I said, making sure my voice was loud enough to catch Jiwoo's attention. She looked over briefly, but it was enough to notice Sooyoung standing next to me. She gasped, running over and throwing her arms around Sooyoung's neck. "I've been looking for you all day!" Jiwoo exclaimed.

Sooyoung only chuckled. "I've been busy."

"All day?"

"Well, the brat," Sooyoung jabbed her thumb at me, "made a huge mess and I've been trying to clean it up."

"Hey," I said, "it wasn't my mess!"

"Then who's mess is it, huh?" Sooyoung asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Well," I said, feeling my ears get red, "whose idea was it in the first place? Because it sure as hell wasn't mine." I huffed, mimicking Sooyoung's stance.

Sooyoung rolled her eyes and turned. "Whatever, just get in here. We've been waiting for you." Sooyoung began walking and Jiwoo looked as if she wanted to say something, but ultimately let her go. I was about to follow Sooyoung when I felt someone tugging on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Hyejoo," Chaewon started. "Since when am I your girlfriend?" I felt my face burn.

"You're, uh.. you're not," I said, nervously turning to face her. She had a strange look on her face. Her eyebrow was raised, and her mouth was downturned, but she seemed to be fighting back a smile. A light blush was also slowly spreading across her cheeks. "You, um... you know how Sooyoung is," I paused, gauging her reaction. Chaewon exhaled slightly, letting go of my sleeve and letting her face relax into it's natural expression. "I'll see you later, okay?" she said, walking back down the hall with Jiwoo on her arm.

"Only if I'm not in too much trouble with Haseul," I called back, walking into the room Sooyoung had disappeared into.

—————

"What the hell is this?" Haseul asked, a slight growl in her voice. She brandished a photograph of a young man. He was tied to a chair by the arms and legs, and had multiple open wounds. His body was littered in bruises, and several of his bones appeared to be broken. She threw the picture across the table at the four of us. "What did you do?" Jinsoul and Jungeun shared a brief glance before Jungeun shifted her gaze back to Haseul.

"Well," Jungeun started, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "We- well, Sooyoung and Hyejoo, actually- found him snooping around our territory, so they brought him back here to question him and-"

"Things got out of hand." Jinsoul finished. "We let him go at first, but we got paranoid that he would run back and tell whoever sent him about what happened, so we brought him back and... we just lost control of the situation."

Haseul groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now, how, exactly, did you lose control of the situation?" Jinsoul opened her mouth to speak, but Haseul cut her off. "And why did none of you think to tell me about what was going on?" No one responded, so Haseul just kept talking. "We're meant to be a team, aren't we? How are we supposed to function as one if no one ever tells me what's going on?" Her eyes passed over all of us, one by one, and we all avoided her gaze. "Jungeun, Sooyoung," she spoke firmly, leaning over the table. "You're leaders too, aren't you?" They both kept their heads down, but nodded. "Then act like it," she seethed, waving her hand in a dismissive motion. "Now get out so I can clean up your mess."

"You heard her," a small voice piped up from one of the corners of the room. "Get out." Yeojin stepped out of the shadows, walking over to us and waving her hands in a shooing motion. She ushered us out of the room quickly, muttering various swears as she struggled to keep up with our long strides.

Up close, it was easier to tell the small girl was more than she let on, if the smell of frustrated alpha flowing off of her in waves was anything to go by. Although she was much smaller than us, particularly Sooyoung and I, she kept a firm hand on our backs and easily shuffled us out of the room. Yeojin slammed the door behind us, making sure the sound echoed down the halls. Jungeun sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Who snitched?" 

—————

"Hey," Taehyung said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He leaned in close, pressing his nose to the nape of my neck- right over my scent gland. "Your scent keeps changing and it's confusing."

I looked down, covering my face with my hand. "I'm fine," I mumbled. "Just nervous. And tired. And a million other things." Taehyung wrapped his arm around me, coaxing me forward. "Take a seat in the car," he said, opening the backseat door for me.

"Where's Hoseok?" I asked, leaning into the seat.

"No idea, but we can't leave without him."

I groaned. "Do you have some water?" I asked, running a hand through my hair in attempt to calm my nerves.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I, uh," Taehyung sputtered, leaning away from the door of the car. "I think there are some water bottles in the trunk."

The sounds of his footsteps reverberated along the walls of the empty parking lot, a gentle rhythm to focus on to distract myself from my erratic emotions. When Taehyung came back around, he had his phone in his hand and puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching for the plastic water bottle in his hand. "Nothing, nothing," he said, waving his hand dismissively and handing me the bottle.

"Hoseok says that Namjoon asked him to go ahead of us," Taehyung presented the phone to me, allowing me to read the text conversation shown on the screen.

I shot him a puzzled look as he moved around to the front of the car and took his place at the wheel. "Why would Namjoon want Hoseok to do that?"

"Hoseok said Namjoon wanted him to do some scouting since-" he cut himself off, carefully glancing at me in the rear view mirror. "Since the other report is," he paused, "incomplete."

"Oh."

We drove in silence, with only the occasional ping from Taehyung's phone breaking it. I squirmed in the backseat, struggling to calm my nerves. Taehyung seemed to notice too, as his eyes kept wandering to me in the rear view mirror, a hint of worry both in his gaze and his scent. I turned my focus to the view outside the window, watching as the bustling street of the downtown area came and went.

"We're here," Taehyung spoke up after a few mere minutes of travel. "The edge of their territory." 

I stepped out of the car nervously, instinctually intertwining my hand with Taehyung's, seeking comfort. "Are you ready?" He asked, giving my hand a firm reassuring squeeze.

"As I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, okay," I swiped through more pictures on my phone before settling on one that I liked. "How about this one?" I leaned over, brandishing my phone into Vivi's face. She shoved my hand away, not even bothering to look at what was on the screen. In my boredom, I had asked her what she thought of some omegas' profiles I had seen online, but she didn't appear to be receptive to any of them.

"Look, Sooyoung," Vivi said, turning to face away from me. "I already told you I'm not interested."

I pocketed my phone, sighing loudly. "Whatever you say, Vi."

I turned back to face forward, leaning against the wall casually. Vivi sighed heavily, carding her hands through her long, brown hair. She swept her hair to one side while pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket. She brought one up her mouth, and wordlessly offered the box to me. I took one, mumbling a quiet "thanks." She pocketed the box of cigarettes, pulling out a lighter with her other hand. She lit her cigarette first before leaning towards me and prompting me to light mine by pressing it up against hers.

We stood against the wall, smoking and having casual conversation. We jumped topics from the god-awful weather yesterday to the few scouting missions we been had assigned recently. The conversation went smoothly until she asked, "What happened that made Haseul so mad?"

I choked, coughing violently into my elbow. "What?" I asked, voice strained.

"Well, Haseul doesn't really send people out here unless they've been misbehaving," she said, throwing her cigarette to the ground and putting it out with her foot. "That's how she puts it, anyway." She shoved her hands into her pockets, sighing heavily.

I put my cigarette out against the wall behind me, flicking the butt away before turning to face Vivi.

"I don't see this as a punishment," I said leaning closer to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "How? You're away from all your friends and Haseul probably isn't going to call you back to the main base until she's not mad and that's probably going to take a really long time so how-"

"I get to spend time with you though, don't I?"

She went quiet and looked away. She was far enough away that I couldn't catch her scent properly, so I couldn't even try to understand what she was feeling. As I opened my mouth to speak, Vivi jerked up, eyes searching wildly for something in front of us. The sun had gone down hours ago, and the only light illuminating the area was a streetlamp that towered over us only a few feet away. The light was incredibly dim and would flicker wildly every minute, so it wasn't exactly a good source of light.

I looked over to Vivi, who was still searching frantically for whatever it was that she had seen or heard. I took a defensive stance, my hand positioned so that I could reach back and grab my gun quickly. The streetlight began flickering once more, filling the night with the sounds of the electrical buzz of the lightbulb and the faint wind that was blowing by. And... something else. Footsteps, coming toward us. Vivi stepped back, ready to bolt inside the warehouse and set off the alarm if need be.

I continued to search for whoever was walking towards us, when I finally made out the shape of a person standing in the dark. "Stop where you are," I shouted, placing my hand on the grip of my gun. The figure stopped for a moment, before continuing forward.

"Stop," Vivi commanded. She was using her Alpha Voice- it was incredibly dangerous. If the person was an omega or beta, they would listen but if it was an alpha... things would get dicey. However, despite my worries, the person stopped in their tracks. "Now come here," Vivi said, waving her hand toward herself. "Slowly."

The person took a few steps forward, allowing them to be partially illuminated by the streetlight. It appeared to be a young-looking man, perhaps in his late teens? With what seemed bleach blonde hair. His skin was pale, and he seemed nervous. He continued to fidget and mess with the hem of his shirt as he approached us. He stopped directly in front of Vivi, his gaze low to the ground. Vivi sighed harshly, turning to face me. "Can you take him inside?" She asked, gesturing to the warehouse.

"Uh, y-yeah," I stuttered, slowly walking over to her and the young man. Getting closer, I was able to see that he was, in fact, blonde, and the he was still fidgeting with his clothes. He had bruises littered across the bits of skin not hidden under his clothes. He looked up at me as I approached, a nervous look on his face. He flinched slightly when I reached out to him, causing me to recoil my arm. "Look, just," I paused, "come with me, okay?" I gestured towards the warehouse door. He still seemed hesitant, but followed me nonetheless.

Once inside, I led him into our communications room, which was just a broom closet with the wall torn down on one side in order to fit all the necessary equipment. Despite being called the "communications room," there were screens displaying the footage captured by security cameras set up along the perimeter of the warehouse. The warehouse was located in a very far-away corner of our little city, so unsurprisingly, the cameras weren't catching much. I had the kid sit in a chair in a little corner of the room, away from the prying eyes of the security operators.

"Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" I asked. "I mean, it's not every day that someone just happens to stumble into this place."

"W-well," he started, keeping his gaze glued to his feet. "I got lost."

I raised my brow. "Lost?"

"Yes, lost," he said again, raising his head to look up at me, a pleading look on his face. "S-some guy tried to k-kidnap me," he paused, "but I managed to get away from him, but I didn't have any idea where I was..." He trailed off, rubbing at his arms.

I sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. "What's your name, kid?"

"My name is Jimin," He said, returning his gaze to his feet. "And I'm not a kid, I'm twenty years old."

"Jimin, huh?" I rubbed my thighs, standing up again. "Well Jimin, I've got some news for you."

~~~

Standing guard over Haseul's room during the night was always the most boring part of the job. Nothing ever happened at night. Everyone was asleep, and we were too unknown for anyone to be interested in paying us a midnight visit. At least, that's what I thought until the phone rang, its shrill call pulling me from my half-asleep state and forcing me back into the waking world.

"Who could that possibly be at this hour?" I mumbled to myself, stumbling through the dimly lit little hallway toward the phone.

"Hello?" I grumbled tiredly.

"Hey, Yeojin? Is Haseul available?" The voice on the other end of the line was speaking in a whisper, just barely audible. "We kind of have a situation."

"What do you mean 'a situation'?" I asked, attempting to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Who is this anyway?"

"It's Sooyoung— I'm at the warehouse."

"The warehouse?" I was nearly fully awake now. "What situation could you possibly have over there? Nothing ever happens there."

"Well, something's happening now. It might end up being nothing but I need to talk to Haseul— now."

"Fine, fine, give me a second." I dropped the phone, letting it hand by the cord. Haseul's room was a little further down the hall. The hall lights were off, but the lights in Haseul's room were on, if significantly dimmed.

"Haseul, I've got Sooyoung on the phone," I burst through the door, not even bothering to knock or to ask if she was busy. "She says she needs to talk to you and that it's important."

"Tell her to wait a few minutes, I'm busy right now."

"She said there's a situation over at the warehouse."

Now that seemed to get her attention well enough. "What? The warehouse?"

"She said she wanted to explain it to you directly."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She stood up, throwing her pen down onto the desk, which in its current state resembled a library after a tornado had blown through it. "Where's the phone?"

She moved swiftly, taking large strides. She picked up the phone from its position swinging freely in the air and brought it up to her ear in one graceful motion. "Sooyoung?" She asked lightly. "Yeojin told me you had a situation." I couldn't hear what Sooyoung was saying on the other end of the line, but Haseul would pipe up occasionally with a small 'uh-huh' or just a nod, seemingly forgetting that Sooyoung couldn't actually see her.

"Well, I'll be expecting you and Vivi, along with this new mystery person back here tomorrow so I can speak to the three of you," Haseul said, speaking in an authoritative tone of voice commonly reserved for when she was angry. She only held the phone up to her ear for a few more seconds before hanging up. She turned on her heel, staring me dead in the eye before saying: "Go wake up Jungeun and Hyejoo." She walked off toward her room just as quickly as she came to the phone. "Tell them to get everything ready for Vivi," she called over her shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak, but she had already closed the door and disappeared into her room.

I groaned, stretching my arms up over my head. The last of the sleepiness had drained itself from my body a while ago, but that did nothing to prevent the stiffness I felt in my limbs. I heard my knees pop as I stretched out my legs. "Man, how long was I standing there?" I mumbled to myself, half-joking.

I was standing in front of the door the Hyejoo's room, trying to judge how to wake her up without getting punched. I remember Sooyoung mentioning that if Hyejoo is woken up too abruptly, she lashes out and starts punching and kicking in a panic. I had no idea if it was true, but better safe than sorry I suppose.

I tried opening the door quietly— emphasis on tried. Despite the modernity of the building, the doors would still creak loudly whenever someone tried to open them. Thankfully, despite the creaking being so loud it could wake up someone on the other end of the city, it didn't wake Hyejoo. 'Or whoever else is in bed with her,' I thought, noticing a tuft of black hair peeking out under the covers that didn't seem to belong to Hyejoo. I pulled the covers back slightly, careful not to fully reveal the person's face, confirming that there was, in fact, another person in bed with her.

"Hey, Hyejoo," I whispered, nudging her shoulders gently. No response.

"Hyejoo," I tried again, shaking her harder this time. No response.

"Hyejoo come on," I said, shaking her shoulders even harder and raising my voice. Still no response.

"God, are you dead or something?" I continued shaking her harshly. She groaned and turned over in response, but still did not wake up.

I groaned in frustration, suppressing an angry growl. "Come on, get up," I said, not bother to keep my voice low and giving her one final, harsh shove, hoping that would wake her up.

Well, it worked, but as soon as she opened her eyes, she tried to punch me in the face. I managed to dodge, but she kept swinging her arms wildly, and in her state of foggy sleepiness, the situation likely wouldn't well for her or me, or the person who was somehow still sound asleep next to her. I managed to grab her wrists and talk her down, but only after I received a swift kick to the knee and almost fell into a dresser as I stumbled backwards.

"Yeojin? What the fuck?" She grumbled, still half asleep.

"I could say the same to you," I said, casually rubbing the knee she had kicked earlier. She made a strangled, half-groaning and half-yawning noise, stretching her arms up over her head.

"What do you want?" She asked, voice rough from sleep.

"Haseul asked me to wake you up," I started, pulling her off the bed by the shoulders. "She said we need to get ready for Vivi."

She gave me a puzzled look. "Vivi?"

I nodded. "Come on, she said we need to wake up Jungeun too."

"Why Jungeun?"

I shrugged. "Guess we'll find out when we get over to her," I nudged Hyejoo along toward the door. "I think she's on patrol right now so we can still catch her before she leaves, hurry!"

~~~

"Who are you?" I growled, holding a knife to the throat of the silver haired man underneath me, who was struggling to get away.

He writhed under me, but somehow not enough to cut himself on my knife. "My name is Taehyung," he spat. "I'm looking for my friend."

I pushed him away, sheathing my knife and shoving it back into my pocket. "You couldn't have just said that the first time I asked you?"

He stood shakily, wiping the dirt off his pants legs. "It was little hard considering you shoved me down and had a knife to my throat."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "You said you were looking for your friend, right?" He nodded. "One of the old ladies that lives up the hill-" he pointed towards the main road, "-said I should ask you because you guys know about everything that happens around here."

"Everything, huh?" I mumbled, turning away from him partially. I threw a glance over my shoulder towards the alleyway behind us. The alley was dark- there was only a single light, and it was placed at the end of the alley, over a rusted metal door. "Fine," I spoke, turning back to face him. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Taehyung asked, trailing behind me nervously.

"You said you wanted help didn't you?" I slowed my pace, glancing at him over my shoulder. "I'm taking you to get help." He huffed, but continued to follow me nonetheless. The path we were taking to our 'base' took us through a series of underground tunnels and abandoned subways. The tunnels were dark and damp, but honestly that was par for the course for something so old— the old subway tunnels were built back in the 70s, and who knows how long the original tunnel system had been there. The only downside to such a quick and straightforward way to travel was the smell. God, the smell— it was fucking rancid. Like multiple somethings had crawled down there and died. The only smell that didn't make me gag as we traversed was the tunnels was Taehyung's sweet omega scent, just barely reaching my nose.

"Are we there yet?" Taehyung piped up behind me. "I'd tell you if we were," I stated matter-of-factly. It was a five minute walk from our entrance point to the base, and we had just barely made it past the two minute marker. Speaking of the two minute marker-

"Watch your step- we have to go through some water here." Taehyung groaned behind me. "Why is this place so damn dirty," He mumbled. "You can't fix it up a little?"

"No, actually, we can't." I snapped. He quieted down after that.

It was almost completely quiet aside from the sounds of the two of us sloshing through a pool of water that reached to our waists and some rats that were running around the pipes above us.

"This is disgusting." Taehyung grumbled.

"If you have that much of a problem with it I can always take you back and let you find your friend on your own." He sighed harshly.

"You don't think this is gross?"

"Of course I do," I said, turning to face him. "I just know how to keep my mouth shut."

All was quiet again after that, up until we climbed out of the water. I heard footsteps approaching us— and quickly. The water that permeated throughout the tunnel carried the sound well, and I was quickly able to determine that there were two people running towards us. I took a defensive stance in front of Taehyung, motioning for him to duck back down into the water where he wouldn't be seen.

I pulled my knife out, ready to slice at whoever was coming. How did they even get down here? Most people didn't even know these tunnels existed. Maybe some teenagers came down here and got lost? My grip on my knife loosened. How would they even have gotten down here? Did they fall? I sniffed at the air, trying to catch the scent of whoever was approaching us. No... no, it wasn't teenagers at all.

"Yeojin?" I called out. "Hyejoo?"

"Jungeun!" Hyejoo's gruff voice called back in response. I breathed a sigh of relief. These stupid fucking tunnels and their darkness. I couldn't even see far enough to notice Yeojin's bright blonde hair. Thankfully I was able to pick up on their scent.

"Jungeun!" Yeojin jumped up into my arms. "Hey kid," I said, hugging her back. I turned to face back to where I told Taehyung to hide. "You can come out, they're friendly." He slowly waded out of the water, coming to stop just behind me.

"Who's that?" Yeojin asked.

"My name's Taehyung," He spoke quietly. "I'm looking for my friend."

"Let's get him back quickly— and we need to talk to you too," Hyejoo spoke.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"We'll tell you once we get back," Yeojin said, pulling my arm and trying to drag me forward.

"Fine, fine."

"Here it is," I said, motioning towards a small rusted ladder tucked away in a hidden corner of one of the tunnels. "Yeojin and Hyejoo, you two go up the ladder first— then Taehyung." Yeojin placed her foot on the bottom rung of the ladder, calling "so you're going last?" over her shoulder. "I'm the only one here who knows how to close the little trap door properly anyway." Hyejoo mumbled a 'fair enough' under her breath and swiftly followed Yeojin up the ladder. Taehyung seemed hesitant, but with a little encouragement eventually made it up as well. I carefully positioned my foot on the ladder, listening intently for anything in the tunnel— a lost person, and animal, anything. It was a habit of mine to check to make sure there was no one left somewhere in the tunnels where they really shouldn't be before climbing back up to the surface and not entering the tunnels again for days or even weeks on end. Not hearing anything other than Yeojin calling for me to hurry up, I quickly made my way up the ladder and shut the hatch behind me. 

I heaved a sigh of relief, thankful to finally be out of those disgusting tunnels. The others had already pulled slightly ahead of me, but Taehyung was lagging behind slightly, watching as I stretched my arms and legs. “Come on,” I said, jogging lightly to reach him. “Let’s go catch up with those two.”


End file.
